


She is just an ordinary woman

by missybennet



Series: The hidden things [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, F/M, Happy, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missybennet/pseuds/missybennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She is just an ordinary woman who wants to be accepted, who wants to be loved.<br/>Who wants a cup of coffee in the morning without anyone interrupting her."</p><p>Post CA:TWS</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is just an ordinary woman

**Author's Note:**

> I actually planned to write something else but I haven't finished it yet so while you have to wait for a Natasha, Pepper and Maria OS I wrote you this.  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> xx
> 
> (and I am sorry for the errors... it's really late... I'll check back later to fix them.)

Steve’s phone rings.  
“Don’t even think of touching it.” He warns me as I try to reach over to check who is calling.  
“So you know who is calling.”  
“Yes. Some people got a special ringtone after I took a call mistaking Fury for Barton because I didn’t look at the screen.” I chuckle trying again to get a look on the phones screen.  
“Soo it is someone you don’t want me to find out about.” Steve reaches over and flips the phone over before focusing back on the road.  
I just smile.  
The glimpse I could catch on the screen told me that my suspicion is right.

“So do you have an answer for my question?” I ask after a long while of silence.  
Road trips can be boring as hell.  
“Hu?” Steve looks confused at me.  
Like he had been thinking pretty hard and he has to remember where he is.  
“Oh c’mon, remember when I asked you what makes you happy? And after watching you a while now I guess that you had been thinking about this question. I mean after all that had happen I thought I would ask you again.” I say with a smirk.  
Steve shakes his head like he is trying to sort his thoughts.  
“That time you asked I had absolutely no idea how to answer it and somehow I still don’t have one.”  
“You’re bad liar, you know?”  
“You spent too much time with Natasha and Maria.” Steve’s reply to that question was an automatic reply.  
Every once in a while someone would tell him how bad he was at lying.  
And man, he was bad.  
“But you’re closer to that answer, hu? Got something to do with this brunette woman.” I say hinting at the obvious.  
I mean who doesn’t know that he has a major crush on Maria Hill?

Steve ignores me, focusing on the road.

“So you’re not going to deny it. Thought I was right about that. Someone said you and Sharon would be something but guess that is off the list then.” I just love to tease him and Natasha provides new information very frequently.  
“Natasha makes sure everyone knows about those things.” Steve says with a sight and I kinda feel bad for teasing him. But just kinda.  
I watch him closely as he opens and closes his mouth several times before starting to talk.  
“Things aren’t easy when you are me. People admire you for what you have done 70 years ago. People admire you for what you do now. It’s kinda hard to find someone who sees more in you than the super soldier if at all. You need to find people who trust you. People who just see you. And sometimes you just stumble over those people.”  
“Yeah I got that part.” I interrupt him. Because, man, everyone understands that.  
“So yeah there is this woman. Tough, brave yet kind hearted. She is one and she is another. She is whoever she wants to be. She is who you want her to be. But then when you get to see underneath all these masks. All the covers blown.” He pauses unsure. Steve quickly glances over to me before continuing and I can sense that he isn’t entirely sure if he should continue talking.  
“She is just an ordinary woman who wants to be accepted, who wants to be loved. Who wants a cup of coffee in the morning without anyone interrupting her. Who wants a foot massage once in a while because those heels are killing her.” Steve pauses again a smile forming on his lips. Yeah, that man cares deeply for that woman.  
“Who wants a day off to go shopping, having a manicure and all those things. Who would love to own a Labrador but can’t because of her job. Who wants to have kids eventually. A family. A place to settle down and even a new ordinary job.”  
“Dude if you keep talking like that for another three minutes I have to believe you and Hill are dating.” I say before thinking about it.  
But either they are dating or he makes this all up.  
And I can tell when he is lying.

Steve remains silent starring down the road.  
“You are not.” I ask him confused.  
“Are you?” I then asked again just to make sure. This none answer is even worse than if he wouldn’t have said anything.  
Steve doesn’t answer as we stop at a red light.

“No way.” I interpret this none answer.  
Steve just raises an eyebrow.  
“But how long?"

“Dude I won that bet.” I mumble to myself fishing my phone out of my pocket to text Natasha.  
“But you two even weren’t alone back in the base. Or were you?” I stop mid texting trying to remember the time when we were back at the secret base planning the downfall of SHIELD.

Steve’s phone rings again.  
This time he takes the call putting it on speakers.  
“What’s up?” He asks smiling.  
“Just checking in. Making sure Wilson is still alive.” The female voice says with a hint of a giggle.  
I just raise an eyebrow being more confused about the giggling Maria Hill than the fact that Maria Hill is calling.  
“Barely but he is holding up. Maybe I need to come by at Starks place so he can rest up.” He replies with a straight face looking at me.  
“Hey I don’t know about you but I don’t like it when someone talks about you when you around.” I say to reveal that I am listing too.  
“Oh now he is pounding. We should be nicer to him.” Steve says lightly laughing. Who is this guy next to me?  
“Maybe. It’s a good idea though to drive by. Got some intel and some other things you might want before heading out on this hunt again. Phil got something too.” New intel and leads on the hunt for Bucky? Perfect maybe we will find finally something that will bring us closer to him.  
“We should be there for dinner.” He replies after a quick glance at his watch.  
“Stark and Pepper are out tonight. Barton and Romanov are still on a mission so all clear here.”  
“That’s good. Fancy something special?” Like seriously who is this guy next to me making dinner plans?  
“Nope. Your turn.”  
“Italian then.” Steve decides.  
“Fine. Oh Nell called, asking about Thanksgiving.” She adds lightly. I try to think of a moment when I last heard Maria talk the same way she is doing now.  
“I call her later.”  
“See you around.” And the phone call ends.  
I look at Steve with a mischief grin but remain silent.  
“Mind if we stop for a coffee?” Steve asks as he pulls over.  
“No not really although I really want to find out more about Nell, Thanksgiving and it being your turn for dinner.”

“Mr. Rogers, welcome back at the Tower.” A tall older man greets us at the lobby of the Avengers Tower.  
“Linus I told you to call me Steve.” Steve replies shaking the older man’s hand. The irony.  
“Yes Sir but it’s kinda habit. Who is your friend? I need to register him so he can pass the security.”  
“Right. Sam meet Linus, head of the security of the tower.” I greet Linus and provide the information Linus needs for the security check.  
“Is Miss Hill still at her office?” Steve asks waiting patiently.  
“Yes but you know her she even would be there till night fall.” Linus and Steve share a knowing look.  
“True. Don’t give her a call ahead.” He says as we head to the elevator.

“Fancy place. Are you going to move in here?” I say as we enter the lift looking around.  
“Thinking of it. It doesn’t feel right to go back to DC after what had been.” Steve says shoving his hands in his pockets  
“Welcome back Mr. Rogers. Shall I inform Miss Hill?” The AIs voice greets us making me jump, as we reach the teams level.  
“Hello JARVIS. No wanna surprise her. Could you have set up the guest room please?”  
“Of course Sir. Anything else?”  
“No thanks.”

“So this is the team lounge. There is a bar, a kitchen area over there the fridge should be stocked because it’s Starks after all. If there is anything want just talk to JARVIS. I should be back in ten. Oh and don’t touch the Nutella.” I simply nod taking in the view over Manhattan and as Steve disappears in the elevator again I wonder what the matter with the Nutella is.  
And although I am curious I am not daring to find out.

Exactly ten minutes later the elevator doors reopen revealing a smiling Maria Hill followed by a laughing Steve Rogers.  
And that, this moment is the answer to my question.  
I am not sure if either of them sees it but this moment, the smiles and giggles.  
They both seem happy not caring about the things happening around them at that very moment.

It is just them.

I don’t know if it’s love because this is something only they can tell but I’ll just pretend it is.

Love in the time of HYDRA. 


End file.
